Buried in the Armor
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Tony Stark es confinado por la Organización terrorista Hydra, allí, libre de su armadura en medio de los barrotes, la violencia y el dolor, comprenderá que tanto el amor como la obsesión surgen de una misma vertiente, la pasión… STONY, Tragedy, Angst, Lenguaje Violento, Advertencias
1. ACEPTACIÓN

**Salut!**

 **N/A** _Lamento con mi vida no estar tan al pendiente de los reviews, mensajes directos, follows y etc… Las personas que me conocen saben que respondo a cada palabra que ustedes me regalan, porque para mí es un placer que los lectores gusten de mi trabajo y disfruten de mis escritos._

 _He trabajado alrededor de tres meses en este fanfic y aún no lo he terminado, llevo en total 10.000 palabras exactas y no estoy ni cerca de estar en el clímax de la situación. Tuve mucho temor de publicarlo porque no quiero comprometerme con algo que tengo pendiente, pero creo que es necesario para mí y para ustedes que por fin vayan viendo todo lo que he estado preparando para este 2016. Tardó mucho en escribir, soy muy lenta pero también soy dedicada y me esmero el doble para traerles cosas de calidad. No cuento con una beta y me valgo por mí misma pero cuando les digo que reviso una y otra vez lo que hago en mi computadora, créanme porque es cierto._

 _He querido reivindicarme con los varios lectores que aún aguardan "Confessions of a Sinner" y por ello, he traído esta nueva historia que efectivamente está en proceso. No podré decirles cuando volveré a actualizar porque en nada deberé regresar a la Universidad._

 _No olviden que los quiero y recuerden que me pueden seguir en Wattpad y facebook, y que son las únicas plataformas aparte de esta donde reposan mis trabajos._

 _Un abrazo enorme, espero su apoyo en este fanfic y…. Disfruten_

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos**_.

* * *

 **ACEPTACIÓN**

La luz que se filtraba a través de la cortinilla le estaba cegando de a poco. La feroz irradiación solar lograba quemarle el iris cada vez que parpadeaba, tornando al prisionero inmóvil, en un cúmulo de desesperación pura.

Escuchaba voces retumbando en la habitación, demasiado distorsionadas para reconocerlas. Su oído izquierdo solo percibía un pitido estruendoso, un sonido infernal que no hacía más que hacerle dudar de su salud mental.

Pronto, cuando la inconsciencia abandonó del todo su cuerpo exhausto, los estragos de la reciente paliza le empezaban a recordar con exactitud cada hueso que había sido molido a golpes. Sin abrir los ojos por el constante dolor que le producía el sol, hizo un amago para mover sus manos, detectando rápidamente que estaban atadas. El infructuoso esfuerzo de zafarse de los grilletes, la cruenta forma en que estos se adherían a sus muñecas, la sangre destilando a borbotones, todo conseguía sacarle más de un silencioso sollozo a Tony.

Negaba con su cabeza, demasiado fatigado para siquiera murmurar una palabra de "auxilio", sentía como si la golpiza no solo le hubiese roto el cuerpo, sino también su espíritu, como si las cadenas aprehendieran sus anhelos más profundos, o controlasen esa rebeldía innata de Anthony. Todo era muy confuso, además de doloroso.

De repente, la voz de alguien llamándolo de lejos lo alertó de su propia existencia. Su nombre sonaba quebrado en los labios de ese ente sobrenatural que le hablaba, ese "Tony" yacía colmado de una esperanza que nunca creyó poder sentir allí amordazado y vulnerable. Era tan cercano ese sonido, que incluso calaba en su piel mucho más fuerte que el viento fugaz en torno a él…

–Steve… sálvame– masculló con dificultad, sintiendo los labios secos y la garganta sin ánimos de querer emitir palabra.

... Steve, Steve… Su imagen surgía como una aparición del cielo, como brazos impidiéndole caer al infierno, su voz llamándole en medio de la brisa ensordecedora….

–Steve, no me dejes…. – susurró Tony, antes de sentir una vez más como alguien lo apartaba de su capitán y lo llevaba a un estado lúgubre, colmado de pesadillas, en las que Steve siempre era el protagonista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frío, brazos helados abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, el viento recorriendo su espina dorsal, dándole un leve latigazo a sus cinco sentidos casi disfuncionales, la muerte toqueteando las memorias oscuras de su pasado, volviéndole demente con su propio monumento de errores…

Movió sus piernas intentando escapar de ese paraje oscuro, de ese lugar curtido de miseria, abrió sus ojos deseando despertar de la esclavizante imagen de violencia consumiendo su espíritu, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, acallando las voces torturantes de sus víctimas. Y sin embargo, el silencio pérfido se burlaba de su sufrimiento, se alimentaba de ese miedo invadiéndolo, se fundía en ese estado catártico que ahora padecía Tony.

Las drogas, el encadenamiento, los golpes… O quizá todo en conjunto, le estaban ocasionando a Anthony cruentas alucinaciones. Su calor corporal se elevaba desmedidamente, el sudor perlaba la piel desnuda aún cuando el viento apretará sus carnes, el pulso descendía a un punto irrazonable. Y Steve, tan solo esperaba a su lado, abrigándole en la trémula tormenta, demasiado preocupado como para pensar en algo más que no fuese Tony muriéndose en sus brazos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– No puedo creer que Hydra aún opere en Rusia, nosotros… – dijo el Capitán América, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en una de las oficinas privadas de Shield.

Se había deshecho previamente de la máscara, dejando a relucir su cabello rubio que ahora lucía desordenado por la cantidad de veces que había pasado sus manos por el. Mantenía el uniforme, sin inmutarse siquiera en la gravedad de las heridas que atravesaban su cuerpo, la sangre manchaba en gran medida todo el ilustre diseño, dejando a la pólvora y demás desperdicios ocupar una mínima parte.

–Si Capitán, nosotros sabemos que ustedes desmantelaron gran cantidad de las salas funcionales de Hydra, y sin embargo… No fue suficiente– determinó Nick Fury. Su rostro mostrándose en la amplia pantalla que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared de la mohosa habitación.

– ¿Tiene idea al menos de quien está a la cabeza de estos atentados, Fury? – susurró la pelirroja desde uno de los rincones más alejados de la oficina, su mano se apretaba con fuerza a uno de los costados de su cuerpo. Le estaba costando mantener la presión sobre la contusión que sufría, su rostro pálido y los ojos inyectados en sangre le daban la noticia a los únicos sobrevivientes de esa masacre, de que moriría pronto. Estaba demasiado débil siquiera para recibir atención médica.

–No hables Natasha, mantente sana por favor– suplicaba Clint, mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo que le ayudase a calmar el dolor de su amiga. Sin suerte, deambulaba en la habitación evitando lo inevitable y prolongando poco a poco el dolor de la agente Romanoff.

La cruenta herida cruzaba todo su flanco izquierdo, la raja se expandía dejando entrever las entrañas de la espía, la sangre se derramaba abundante en el suelo sucio de la sala. La mujer no tendría más fuerza para soportar la agónica muerte que le deparaba si continuaba acostada allí.

– ¡Barton, Basta! – exclamó autoritariamente la pelirroja. Su voz apagada aunque contundente dejo en seco a su compañero de trabajo, que la observó con los ojos bien abiertos. No hubo más reacciones respecto a Clint, tan solo el de asentir vigorosamente, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama improvisada de la Agente.

–No-o… aún… no, hay reportes de nada…–

– ¿Ni siquiera de Banner? – interrumpió esperanzada la pelirroja. Sus ojos llorosos y la respiración cortada, eran una imagen lastimosa de ver. Incluso Steve que pretendía mantener su semblante bajo calma, logró desquebrajarse ante la mirada expectante de Natasha. Su cuerpo temblando a cada inhalación, los labios amoratados, la pesadumbre velando su rostro.

Tony ni siquiera fue capaz de bajar la vista para observar la expresión acongojada de su compañera, solo bastó escucharla para acariciar con más ahínco los rizos carmesís que se desenvainaban de esa coleta alta. Nadie esperaba que la desesperación de la espía saliera a flote, que alguien como Bruce aflorará toda esa carga sentimental que ahora emanaba ella…. Y sobre todo, que la ilusión de todos yaciera en esa pregunta.

–No, lo siento agente Romanoff, Banner sigue desaparecido– masculló luego de unos cuantos segundos Fury, que al parecer de las cuatro personas fueron horas.

Natasha parpadeó rápidamente y asintió a la palabra de su jefe mientras su mano poco a poco dejaba de ejercer la presión debida.

–Nat, sigue con nosotros por favor– susurró el Capitán, llegando hasta la pelirroja y apretando la herida abierta. Su pálida palma empezó a tornarse rojiza, viendo como la agente le observaba fijamente y negaba con su cabeza energéticamente.

–Capitán, confío en usted… –murmuró la mujer, antes de que una lágrima traicionera al fin se deslizara por su mejilla. Todos habían comprendido el deseo de Natasha, incluso Barton que se aferraba todavía a la esperanza de poder salvarla.

Unas gracias implícitas en esos voraces ojos azules, la sombra de una sonrisa altanera en los labios, y después… solo el silencio acallando cualquier sonido.

El pulso de cada uno de los que permanecían en la sala era lo único que indicaba que todo era real, tan real como su propia vida y tan cruel como la muerte de Natasha.

Era demasiado para asimilar, la sangre goteando, la estructura desintegrándose, la tierra tragándose ese lugar, el cuerpo inerte de su compañera siendo sepultado por los escombros cayendo…

Nadie tenía deseos de correr o escapar del inminente derrumbamiento del edificio. Nick Fury dejó de dar órdenes, luego de que la pantalla se desplomará junto al muro. Los superhéroes solo estaban allí, a la deriva, demasiado conscientes de lo que ocurría, pero exhaustos de pelear siquiera por sus vidas.

Habían perdido mucho más que a una agente, habían perdido a Natasha, su amiga… y con ella, todo en lo que creían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Barton hablaba de rendición, y Tony creyó fervorosamente que aceptación era la palabra acertada. Los ojos de Natasha expresaban una lucha interna, unos deseos heroicos y poderosos anteponerse a los cobardes y egoístas que habían regido su vida desde sus inicios. Solo necesitaba darle voz a los pensamientos secretos de cada uno de los vengadores, y preguntar por Bruce, mantener la fe intacta en que nada estaba perdido… Amar por última vez a esa persona a la que alguna vez perteneció. Natasha sabía que moriría, pero quería escuchar al menos que el doctor Banner estaba bien y pelearía por ella, por la muerte de esas personas afuera, por esa frugal paz que alguna vez él le había mostrado...

Como una noche fría, Steve le enseñó a creer a él…

– ¿Cómo estás Capipaleta? –preguntó Tony, sanando con mucha precaución las heridas del líder de los Vengadores.

Sus dedos envueltos en la gasa rozaban los cardinales que yacían en la piel tersa del Capitán, demasiado ansiosos de ser ellos los que acariciaran esa suavidad, deseosos de intoxicarse con tan solo toquetear a esa persona que no le pertenecía.

Tony suspiró suavemente concentrándose en su trabajo. Luego de la muerte de la agente Romanoff, los tres debieron evacuar la zona y continuar en la búsqueda de una salida. Justo en una de las plantas subterráneas a las que habían llegado, Stark dio el alto para sanar las lesiones de sus compañeros al encontrar entre uno de los estantes colapsados, un kit de primeros auxilios.

–Tony… Estaría mal preguntarte, si… ¿hoy puedo dormir contigo? – susurró Steve viendo la nada. Demasiado despreocupado, como si en esa pregunta no estuviesen enfrascados tantos sentimientos contradictorios para Anthony.

Revivir algo que Tony aún estaba sepultando, o dar falsas esperanzas a ese corazón roto que aún palpitaba fogosamente cada vez que Steve le observaba o lo tocaba… No podía aceptarlo. Estaba demasiado dañado para aceptar esa propuesta, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar su rechazo de nuevo.

Después de aquella vez confió al tiempo su alma maltrecha, y ni siquiera el pudo curar esas heridas, al contrario, fue deteriorándose más y más, desquebrajándose lentamente, notando como la soledad y el desamor eran su única compañía.

Aún después de tanto, se abraza así mismo en la oscuridad, huye de esa imagen de triunfador que ve en el espejo y se desmorona. Cae en el suelo abatido, llorando como un niño, apretándose a esos íntimos recuerdos… Yéndosele la vida así, pensando en él, tan solo en él.

–Steve, hoy no– masculló Tony, antes de caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla detrás de sí.

Esta vez no se rindió a llorar… Tan solo, aceptó el dolor.

* * *

 ** _Nina Casillas_**


	2. SOLDADOS

_**Salut!**_

 _ **N/A**_ _Soy yo de nuevo, una nueva actualización de esta historia hecha con mucho amor... Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este longfic y le dediquen al menos su atención, hacen muy feliz a esta servidora que no hace más que pensar en ustedes y agasajarlos como se debe…_

 _Creo que se me fue decirles que hay un Cap Hydra y varios personajes inventados por mí, así que quedan advertidos… Las demás precauciones, más adelante cuando sea pertinente, mientras tanto, gocen el capítulo_

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en que se desarrolla el fanfic, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos.**_

* * *

 **SOLDADOS**

–Estamos perdiendo al señor Stark, intenten una reanimación…–

Las palabras se disolvían en el aire, como barquillos de papel siendo destruidos por la corriente de agua. Recordó cuando siendo niño, desilusionado por las frágiles estructuras de los navíos, se internó a su laboratorio y duró toda una tarde diseñando un barco lo suficientemente fuerte para navegar eternamente.

… Pero nada podía ser eterno. Ni siquiera él, que justo ahora no hacía más que suplicar porque el dolor cesara y Steve estuviese bien. Tan solo eso bastaba para poder abandonarse a la deriva y saber que todo saldría con éxito.

Le escuchaba lejanamente, su voz ronca y cálida dándole más vida que los analgésicos que le suministraban, sus ojos azules observándole detenidamente en medio de esa ceguera que padecía, y esas manos acariciando su piel, tocándole el alma, abriéndole heridas pasadas.

–Resiste Tony, estoy aquí–

Volvió a oírle, mucho más fuerte y vivo que antes… Demasiado real para que fuese parte de sus pérfidas alucinaciones. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa… él estaba bien. Abrió las palmas que sostenían las manos de Steve, y como algún día hizo en la tierna infancia, dejó que el barco navegase solo, sin su compañía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Estamos solos, como jamás pensé estarlo– susurró Clint, observando el paisaje desolador de la inhumana Rusia a mediados de invierno. La nieve cubría los picos altos de las montañas agrestes y los tres hombres parecían estar en la infinita nada. Tony caminaba con una bolsa de viaje en su espalda, abrigado del inclemente clima, mientras Clint llevaba su carcaj y las flechas pegadas al pecho en caso de atender un ataque sorpresa.

Shield por órdenes externas había desaparecido todo rastro de sus operaciones. El gobierno inmediatamente ocultó la existencia de la Agencia de seguridad y evito que cualquiera de sus servidores se contactara con alguno de los superhéroes, sin embargo, el incansable Nick Fury al poco tiempo de que los noticieros invadieran la ciudad con los titulares de que una guerra se aproximaba, se reunió con los tres hombres para debatir el plan a seguir.

Una operación ilegal con un solo objetivo, desmantelar Hydra. Sin la ayuda de Shield, sin el aval del Gobierno norteamericano o la subvención de su gente. A la deriva, contando apenas con los vengadores sobrevivientes del ataque.

–Creo que es hora de descansar. La niebla estropea nuestra visibilidad y en la noche, no es buena idea continuar con la búsqueda–masculló Steve, luego de apretar el hombro del arquero y comunicarle en ese gesto tan impropio, que todo saldría bien, sin tener certeza de ello.

Por primera vez, sentado en medio de la nada, observando a Tony construir el refugio provisional para pasar la noche, comprendió lo que alguna vez le dijo… En el campo de batalla se pierden amigos, camaradas, gente capaz de dar la vida por ti… No simples soldados.

Había visto a tantos compañeros partir y no lo creyó así, hasta que el vacío que dejaban esas personas se extendía en el pecho, hasta que las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos sin razón, hasta que la culpa llegaba reclamándole por la vida de todos ellos. La sensación de malestar no cesaba, creyó incluso que estando congelado podía recordar la sangre en sus manos, los cuerpos desperdigados a su alrededor, a sus subalternos suplicando antes de morir…

Entendió que los rangos militares no servían de nada en medio de la guerra, tan solo… Hombres capaces de romper el alambre para que la gente caminase, hombres que sin ser héroes se convertían en uno a base de sacrificio y esfuerzo, hombres que aman incluso para convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas… Hombres como Tony Stark.

– ¿Estás bien, Steve? – preguntó Tony, luego de verle tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. –Es hora de dormir… He terminado de arreglar todo–

–Tony… Déjame dormir hoy contigo, por favor–suplicó Rogers, tomando el brazo de Stark e impidiéndole regresar a su pequeño refugio.

Steve había envejecido bastante después de la muerte de Natasha, el rostro demostraba un cansancio que jamás se le había visto antes, y esa llama heroica que recorría su cuerpo, brillante y cálida, ahora lucía apagada, exhausta de seguir batallando por un mundo sin esperanza.

Vio en los ojos del Capitán la respuesta de esa pregunta intima que siempre había querido hacerle, vio lo que su padre jamás consiguió vislumbrar al conocerle… Vio que Steve Rogers perdía la ofensiva contra todo lo que creía, vio el principio de un lado oscuro del que alguna vez le habló.

–Capitán… Buenas noches–susurró Tony, antes de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Steve y caminar a su campaña. Se sentó en medio de la oscuridad, con los puños apretados deseando salir de allí y regresar a su lado, curar las heridas de Steve… Pero tenía miedo de perder su corazón en el intento.

Sabía que si eso pasaba una segunda vez, su armadura no toleraría el golpe, se fragmentaría en mil pedazos… ¿Y que sería Iron Man sin la máscara y el traje? ¿Qué sería Tony Stark sin la falaz mentira de hombre millonario, seguro de sí mismo y triunfador?

No había oportunidad para que Tony saliera de esa armadura… Ni Steve, volvería a hacerle dudar de ello.

Nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Capitán, tu flanco izquierdo está desprotegido ¡Maldición! –exclamó Tony, mientras esquivaba una de las bombas dirigidas justo a posición. La explosión alcanzó a arder justo debajo de sus pies, dañando gravemente la estructura de sus jets.

La caída fue brutal, el golpe lo amortiguó la armadura pero provocándole aún lesiones a Tony. La sangre no dejaba de borbotear en su boca y Stark creyó que la cabeza había recibido el peor impacto de todos por el dolor que empezaba a aquejarle.

–JARVIS necesito informes de daños… –

La computadora inteligente no respondía, tan solo un ruido blanco ocupaba la señal de Tony. Las alarmas se encendieron en cuánto sospechó que la comunicación estaba siendo interceptada por Hydra y de inmediato cambió la frecuencia para hablar una vez más con el Capitán. En su lugar, solo volvió a percibir el mismo sonido previo.

Descartó la idea de que el traje estuviese dañado al instante que notó como podía mantener contacto con su equipo, la falla residía en el receptor de la señal, en JARVIS y el Capitán respectivamente…

–Clint, ¿me escuchas? –preguntó Tony, aún malherido en el paisaje helado donde habían sido emboscados hace menos de una hora…

Justo después de tomar campaña varios kilómetros cuesta abajo del objetivo, Steve escuchó un ruido constante aproximarse más y más al lugar de descanso de los vengadores. Botas grandes pisando la nieve agresivamente en un movimiento uniforme, el sonido de las armas cargándose, las respiraciones bullendo… Una alerta de que los habían encontrado.

– ¡Bastardos! – exclamó el Capitán, levantándose de inmediato. Tomó su rifle de vieja usanza y semi vestido, luciendo solo una camisa blanca y pantalones deportivos, salió de su enramado para advertir a los otros de que estaban siendo prisioneros de una gran tropa enemiga.

–Están a 8 minutos de aquí, Steve. Es ahora o nunca– dijo Tony deshaciéndose de su ropa ancha, sin notar los ojos ávidos del Capitán sobre su cuerpo pequeño y fuerte. El rubio no pudo evitar detenerse en los músculos de la espalda morena, la contracción deliciosa de esos brazos ágiles y sobre todo, la fricción de esas nalgas redondas contra el pantalón de franela...

–Se continuará con el plan original ¿verdad? –

La pregunta de Clint le retornó directamente a la realidad, la mirada expectante del arquero le zafó de esa imagen que su cerebro recreaba traviesamente sobre Stark. Steve solo devolvió el gesto y asintió despacio sin desear moverse más, al sentir demasiado cerca el batallón de Hydra.

–JARVIS, llama a BONES*–

– _Señor… BONES aún no está listo–_ murmuró con precaución el sistema inteligente de Tony, a través del diminuto audífono instalado en su oído izquierdo.

–Dile a VERONICA que lo traiga para mí con cautela–

– _Señor, el armazón…. –_

– ¡Basta! – Interrumpió el científico exaltado, mientras empezaba a percibir el inminente peligro que les acechaba estando allí–… Tráelo ahora, confío en el Cap–

De inmediato, Steve con su uniforme puesto y el escudo de vibranium en su mano derecha, tomaba posición de guardia ante la oscura y nebulosa escarpada de la montaña, Barton al otro extremo tensaba la cuerda entre sus dedos, esperando el primer ataque enemigo.

En medio del silencio sepulcral y la avanzada de Hydra al lugar, un delgado y fino compartimento cayó del cielo a la helada nieve con un sonido estruendoso que hizo a Tony maldecir por lo bajo.

– ¡Joder! ¿A eso le llamas cautela? Faltaron las luces JARVIS–susurró Anthony, activando la apertura del maletín y permitiendo que el traje se adhiriera a su cuerpo. Pronto las aleaciones de oro ligero y metal negro abrazaron sus extremidades, la tecnología prensil de la armadura le daban un aspecto de esqueleto lujoso y amenazante a Tony, y sin embargo, lo único que pudo notar de reojo Steve, fue esa luz brillando incandescente en el pecho de su compañero.

–Llevare a Clint conmigo para revisar la cima de la estructura y ubicarlo como centinela. ¿Podrás encargarte de ellos Steve? – preguntó la voz semi robotizada de Tony.

–Regresa pronto Stark... – fue la respuesta escueta que recibió Iron Man antes de tomar la cintura del arquero y volar con él hacía el lugar predeterminado donde iniciaría la operación de vigilancia de los Vengadores.

–Regresa pronto…. – volvió a repetir Steve observando el desolador cielo. Atrapó con su mano el aliento que expulsaban sus labios amoratados y atisbó el primer golpe que lanzaba el enmascarado contra él a través de la neblina oscura.

Sonrió, 1942 estaba de vuelta… y el hombre mayor también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Clint, responde… Habla Stark, necesito ubicación–repitió una vez más con sus palabras frágiles y caminar lento. Estaba sangrando a cantidades industriales, la fuerte presión que ejercía en su nariz y boca estaba siendo infructuosa, aún la hemorragia no cesaba.

Sin embargo, necesitaba saber que el arquero estaba bien, que todos los vengadores no habían sufrido daños. Solo bastaba para Tony escuchar la voz de Clint… y sobre todo la de Steve, la de él en medio de ese paisaje aterrador, la de él en medio de esa desolación que atravesaba.

Todo valdría la pena, sabiendo que _su_ Capitán sobrevivía y estaba a salvo.

Volvió a intentarlo.

Abrió la boca para requerir a su compañero y bastaron unas palabras para helarle de pies a cabeza…

–Clinton Barton está muerto–

* * *

 _ ***BONES: Para mayor referencia, buscar la armadura Mark XLI de Iron Man.**_

* * *

 _ **Nina Casillas**_


	3. EL GRAN JEFE

_**Salut!**_

 _ **N/A**_ _¿Cómo los ha tratado el inicio de clases? Para mí, fue como si una aplanadora caminara sobre mí. ¡Horrible! El caso es que mañana será el día de San Valentín, 14 de febrero, el día de días… Haahah ustedes ya me entienden, así que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes muy especial, mucho lemon, mucho amor… mucha travesura._

 _Así que estén pendientes de sus notificaciones para leer el relato que les tengo preparado._

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que es cortito pero no he avanzado nada en la historia y quiero escribir a la par que actualizo, así que no se preocupen… Pronto habrá más acción y tragedia._

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en que se desarrolla el fanfic, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías que trabajan en conjunto con la empresa y poseen los derechos.**_

* * *

 **EL GRAN JEFE**

– ¡Cámara 52 y 25 funcionando correctamente, señor! – exclamó entusiasta un joven frente a las inmensas pantallas que divisaba a través de sus grandes lentes. Lucía una guerrera similar a la de las tropas norteamericanas, casi pareciendo un soldado del ejército, y sin embargo, detalles que a primera vista no resaltaban, para un mejor observador delataban su verdadero brazo armado. Las insignias de la parte posterior divergían totalmente con las de la campaña estadounidense, yaciendo un siniestro cráneo rojo, y de el surgían tentáculos relumbrando más aterradores sobre el fondo oscuro del símbolo.

El uniforme lo completaban unos pantalones militares y botas grandes, quizá para combatir el helado frío de la ciudad. El camuflaje universal era reemplazado por la versión negra del vestuario, dándole un aire mucho más amenazante a las prendas de la legión guerrillera.

–Verifiquen perímetro y limpien el área–masculló un fornido soldado sentado sobre una mullida silla. Su vestuario era similar a la de los demás hombres en el bunker de operaciones, con la diferencia de que en vez de llevar la guerrera, él se paseaba por la sala con una ajustada camisa sin mangas que apretaba su pecho y dejaba ver parte de su enorme espalda.

Puro músculo recubriendo su cuerpo, los bíceps derrochando constancia en el entrenamiento físico, la tela fina de la atlética prenda dejaba ver la dureza de ese abdomen firme y tenso, mientras que el pantalón a duras penas podía contener esas imponentes piernas y el trasero altivo del hombre que parecía estar al mando de la operación.

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y subió sus piernas a uno de los extremos de la mesa de mando. Alborotó su cabello rubio y exhaló el nocivo humo, a la vista respetuosa del muchacho de gafas.

–Capitán, ¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos? –cuestionó tímido el chico, su voz titubeante denotaba el cargo superior que ocupaba el hombre alto y fuerte en la fortaleza bajo tierra.

Un gesto de infinito desprecio se poso en el rostro del aludido, sus ojos escabulleron displicentemente a su subalterno y después de una pausa, que al joven le parecieron horas, por fin el Capitán despegaba su asesina mirada para responderle.

–Los mataré… Los mataré a todos–

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seis disparos, seis malditos disparos que habían asesinado a seis hombres. Objetivos directos, justo en el entrecejo, sin error alguno, medidos milimétricamente por el verdugo de anchos hombros y semblante aterrador.

Después de ello… Una sonrisa macabra y un gesto perturbador en los labios sonrosados del Capitán.

El silencio del pelotón hizo que la risa resonará por todo el lugar, un sonido cargado de sarcasmo y violencia, embargado de poder y sadismo, contagiado de advertencias y más sangre.

–Soy el Jefe y siendo ustedes mis subalternos podrán cuestionar mi lógica y preguntar abiertamente los detalles que no comprendan de la operación. Esa es mi misión, guiarles a nuestra victoria, guiar a Hydra a donde corresponde…. –por fin habló el Capitán a todos los soldados que habían presenciado el espectáculo sanguinolento, su voz tranquila y calmada se tornó más histérica y demente– ¡Pero no dudaré en meterle una puta bala en el culo a quien ose no seguir mis órdenes! ¡Aquí y ahora, soy el jodido amo de esta mierda y hasta que no encuentren al mocoso de Stark, juró que la muerte de ustedes no será tan dulce como la de ellos! ¿Entendieron?–

– ¡Hail Hydra! – respondieron todos al unísono, observando al hombre rubio con talante violento.

– ¡Hail Hydra! – exclamó finalmente el Capitán extendiendo horizontalmente su mano y haciendo un saludo reverencial a la bandera de la organización subversiva plantada junto a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Veintitrés soldados fueron contados por la sargento, veintitrés cuerpos incinerados en una hoguera improvisada y aún Tony Stark no aparecía.

Justo después de que uno de los hombres bajo sus órdenes recogiera dos de las cabezas degolladas que habían resbalado del cúmulo de cadáveres, la mujer morena tomó su cigarrillo casi extinto y lo lanzó deliberadamente, provocando una llamarada mucho más violenta.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no pasaban más de diez días de operación y las muertes duplicaban el número de sobrevivientes de las Noches de Cacería, como se le hacía llamar a la persecución del vengador Iron Man por las montañas rusas. Al último grupo de seis hombres, el Gran Jefe le había rebanado la lengua provocando un desangramiento agónico y doloroso; bastó solo unas horas para que los que seguían vivos les diesen muerte con una decapitación limpia. Todo esto resultado de un día más sin atrapar a Anthony Stark.

Sin embargo, nada de esto tomaba por sorpresa a la Sargento Pavlova.

Hydra había cedido gran parte de su capital y talento humano al Capitán, consiguiendo así victorias absolutas contra Shield en menos de un mes, algo que la organización terrorista jamás hubiese aspirado a lograr. La explosión de la Torre Avengers, el cruel asesinato de una cantidad de agentes al servicio de la nación norteamericano, actos de violencia masiva a civiles y la derrota absoluta de los Vengadores, todo bajo la supervisión del Gran Jefe o Capitán, como solían referirse a él los godos de las altas esferas que subvencionaban la maquinaria bélica.

A cambio de tanto, solo pedía una cosa…a Iron Man bajo su poder.

–Pavlova, informes– escuchó en su audífono justo después de exhalar el humo de un nuevo cigarro.

–Veintitrés, incluyendo órganos internos, cabezas y extremidades–respondió la segunda al mando de la cacería ilegal. Su estilizado cuerpo caminó a un lugar apartado de su grupo de labor, para escuchar instrucciones confidenciales.

–Ya van diez más para allá, no apagues la fogata escolar–

Después de ello, el intercomunicador ceso algún sonido.

La Sargento, contó esta vez treinta tres soldados muertos.

* * *

 **NINA Casillas**


End file.
